Forge
Forge Purview By Telgar With thanks to: BlaineTog, Brent-not-Broken, Dean Shomshak, GothamByNight, TerriblyUncreative and the writers of Industry and Scīre. ---- Through the powers of the Forge Purview, wonders are created and legendary items brought into being. A master of Forge can increase efficiency, produce material from nothing and destroy technological contrivances with a gesture. In the modern world, Forge grants power unmatched over computers, automobiles and all manner of high-technology. The Forge Purview can be used to craft objects from mythical materials, just like Arete (Craft). Both Purviews follow the same rules in regards to what level of Relics may be created. Link. Associated With: Brigid, Dian Cécht, Goibhniu, Hephaestus, Imhotep, Ogoun, Ptah, Svarog, Tlepsh, Visvakarma and Wayland. Fundamentals (Forge • ) Cost: 1 Legend Dice Pool: None Even initiates of the Forge Purview have an intuitive understanding of almost all forms of building, science and technology. The Scion may spend a point of Legend to reflexively add a number of dice equal to his total number of Forge Boons to his next Art, Craft or Science roll. This bonus applies only to physical uses of those abilities. Fundamentals can help sculpt a statue, but not compose a sonata. Energizer (Forge • • ) Cost: 1, 3 or 5 Legend Dice Pool: None A Scion doesn’t always have time to stop to fill up the tank, or buy new batteries, when they’re trying to save the city from monsters. With this Boon, the car never needs gas and batteries never run out. Any device that needs fuel or non-mechanical power can run just by siphoning off some of the Scion’s Legend. By spending a Legend, the Scion can provide energy to a single device the size of an SUV or smaller, for a number of days equal to his highest-rated Forge Boon. To power a device the size of a fishing boat requires 3 Legend, while anything the size of an aircraft carrier or larger requires 5 Legend. The Scion can only power a number of devices equal to his Legend at once. Each separate device requires a new activation of this Boon. At the Storyteller’s discretion, especially bizarre devices requiring highly specialized sources of power (the souls of children or the tears of dying condors) may require more than 5 Legend, or may simply be beyond this Boon’s scope. Tinker (Forge • • ) Cost: 1 Legend Dice Pool: Dexterity + Craft With a few quick adjustments a Scion can alter the traits of an existing object. A bit of honing and re-distribution of weight can make a sword faster, but less accurate. Armor can be reinforced, but it might become heavier or more encumbering. Every two successes on this Boon can be used to move one point of an item’s traits to from one category to another. One Damage can be converted into one Accuracy, or one point of Soak removed to decrease a Fatigue penalty. This Boon cannot reduce a weapon’s Speed to lower than 4. A Tinkered item can also be given the Bulletproof or Piercing tags at the cost of 2 successes for either trait. The effects of Tinker are permanent. Harder and Smarter (Forge • • • ) Cost: 2+ Legend Dice Pool: Dexterity + Craft The Scion with this Boon is a master of engineering, so skilled that he instinctively knows all the shortcuts and efficiencies that make a project go more smoothly. For every 2 points of Legend spent, the character can make two rolls instead of one during a single period of an extended Craft or Arts roll. If an extended roll normally allows one roll per week, the Scion could instead make two rolls in that time by using this Boon. The Scion can only apply this Boon’s effects to one period per success. Fix-it (Forge • • • ) Cost: 3 Legend Dice Pool: Wits + Science By crossing a few wires, landing a good solid thump, or via judicious application of duct tape, the Scion can fix pretty much anything. After spending one action making some token attempt to repair an item, the Scion spends a point of Legend. The number of successes required to repair an item depends on how complex the item is and how badly it has been damaged or how severe the malfunction. A locked up computer or corroded wire in a dishwasher might require only one success, but repairing the massive structural damage inflicted upon a warship by a torpedo barrage could require upwards of fifty successes. At Hero and Demigod levels, Fix-it cannot be applied to objects that have been utterly destroyed; once the Scion reaches Godhood, this restriction is lifted. If the first use of Fix-it isn’t sufficient to repair an object fully, Scion can only try again after he's had enough time to come up with new ideas (requires a night's sleep at a minimum). Left over successes are wasted. Fix-it normally requires 1 tick per success required for the repair if used in combat. Outside of combat, Fix-it takes a dramatically appropriate amount of time, scaled to the size and difficulty of the repair. Gremlins (Forge • • • ) Cost: 5 Legend Dice Pool: Wits + Science Named for malicious spirits born during the First World War, this Boon allows a Scion to cause all manner of mechanical havoc and misfortune. In order to curse an object, the Scion has to make contact with it in some destructive manner. He can hit it with a hammer, or just thump it angrily; any destructive gesture is sufficient. The nature of the malfunction desired and the complexity of the device determine the number of successes required. To cause a car to stall or a home computer to blue-screen might require one to five successes, whereas causing the Department of Defense mainframe to crash could require over a hundred. Gremlins can also be used to cause physical damage to objects, dealing one health level of damage to the target per success. This damage can take any form the Scion wishes. If the Scion invoking Gremlins wants to, he can set conditions on when or under what circumstances the malfunction or damage he has caused will occur. Each hour of delay costs a single success and every condition (a time, a specific person using the device, a specific function of the device being activated, etc) costs five successes. Objects created by, in the personal possession of, or affected by the Forge Boons of higher-Legend beings cannot be targeted by Gremlins. Until a Scion reaches Legend 9 and becomes a God, he is unable to use Gremlins on magical items. Upgrade (Forge • • • ) Cost: 5 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft There’s always room for improvement. With this Boon a Scion can make any object better, no matter how inspired its original design. Concentrating on an item for at least one action, the Scion applies subtle refinements and upgrades that increase the traits of the object temporarily. Each success increases a single trait, such as soak, accuracy or damage, by one. Speed cannot be reduced past 4 by Upgrades. No more than 5 successes can be applied to a single object, but extra successes can be used to enhance multiple objects of the same type at once. The effects of this Boon last for one scene, after which the temporary upgrades degrade and become ineffective. If the Scion chooses to perform a Legendary Deed when activating this Boon, the effects of Upgrade are permanent. Doing so does not impart the normal Legendary Deed bonus successes, it simply alters the duration of Upgrade. What-If (Forge • • • ) Cost: 1 Legend Dice Pool: None Simply by looking at a device, the Scion can tell what would happen if he performs an action with or upon it. For example, he could ask “what happens if I press this button?” and know that it would cause the machine to self-destruct. The answer also includes all relevant circumstances, not just intended functions. So if a car were rigged with a bomb and the Scion asked “what happens if I turn the key?” he would realize that the car would then explode in addition to the engine starting up. This Boon cannot reveal things that are not directly connected to the function of the device it is targeted upon. While the Scion would know that starting the car would cause it to explode, because the bomb has been incorporated into the car, he would not know that the explosion would kill the man hiding in the back seat. For Want of a Nail (Forge • • • • ) Cost: 5 Legend Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft The one, single thing that is absolutely essential to the current situation is so often the one, single thing that no one in the situation has at hand. With this Boon, that never happens. All the Scion needs to do is reach into a pocket (or purse, backpack, satchel, etc) and whatever pocket-sized object needed will be present. If the Scion doesn’t have a pocket or container, this Boon just doesn’t work. It could be a spare set of batteries, a wad of cash, a handful of nails, a new clip of ammo or a hand grenade. This Boon cannot produce magical items or unique items. No one is going to pull the Venus of Willendorf or the Hope Diamond out of their pocket, for example. After a single item has been produced by means of this Boon, that same item cannot be produced again until the end of the Story. Innovation (Forge • • • • • ) Cost: 10 Legend per roll Dice Pool: Intelligence + Science or Craft Scions can create things that are truly beyond mortal understanding. A computer program that can enhance a blurry photo the size of a postage stamp until retinal patterns can be determined from a reflection; electrical discharge guns that wipe their target’s short-term memory without lasting harm; cold-fusion powered jet packs; all are within the Scion’s reach. Their creations spit in the eye of physics and function based purely on the legendary nature of the Gods. This Boon allows the Scion to research, design and construct devices that function outside the parameters of normal physical laws. As an extended, Miscellaneous action, the Scion can roll their Intelligence + Science (to design) or Craft (to build) and come up with something amazing. The difficulty for physics-defying creations usually starts somewhere around 35, but can reach over 100 for truly insane contraptions. The memory-erasing gun mentioned above might be 50, while a functioning Stargate would be at least 100. Building such impossible items still requires the Scion to have access to a source of materials and takes the normal amount of time (possibly years) unless other supernatural effects are involved. Alchemist’s Palm (Forge • • • • • ) Cost: 2 Legend Dice Pool: Intelligence + Science In the hands of a Scion with this Boon, elemental bonds shift and atoms dance. Every success allows the Scion to transmute five cubic inches of material into any periodic element or simple substance (such as water, salt, wood, steel, etc). The Storyteller may impose extra difficulty for transmuting particularly strange substances. This Boon cannot create specific substances, such as “water from the River Lethe” or “wood from the World Tree”, it only creates fairly ordinary things such as ash wood or raw platinum. Transmuted elements retain the shape of whatever they were transmuted from, though some elements will not retain that shape for long (you can’t drive around in a car made out of mercury without some other effect involved). Alchemist’s Palm cannot be used on living beings or Relics. Fortify (Forge • • • • • ) Cost: 2 Legend Dice Pool: None Machines and devices are notoriously vulnerable to the whims of weather and environment. Water shorts out electronics, even metal tools turn brittle in extreme cold or soften in the greatest heat. With this Boon, even pure vacuum or molten lava will have no effect on whatever inanimate objects blessed by the Scion. Screwdrivers can be dipped in boiling acid or a thousand-dollar cellphone can be taken unprotected into an undersea trench without any damage or ill-effects. By spending 2 Legend, the Scion imbues a single inanimate object with total environmental immunity and immense durability. The health levels and soak of an object double automatically and especially fragile items such as snowflakes or spiderwebs may gain even more at the Storyteller’s discretion. Items do not convey their immunity to anything covered by them. A Scion could use this Boon to make his clothes immune to fire, but he himself would not be protected against the heat. The effects of Fortify last for a scene, unless the Scion chooses to use a Legendary Deed when activating the Boon. The Deed has no effect on the activation other than making the effects permanent. Remote Control (Forge • • • • • • ) Cost: 3 Legend Dice Pool: None The Scion can link his mind to a device (technological or simply mechanical) and use it as if he had the controls at his fingertips. So long as the Scion can see the device, it can be controlled. A car can be driven, a computer used to access Facebook or a forklift used to move pallets. It would not be possible to use Remote Control to upgrade RAM (even if the RAM is sitting on top of the computer being Remotely Controlled) or cut the brake lines of a car. It should be noted this Boon gives no extra-sensory perception; a Scion can take control of a computer across a room, but if he can’t see the screen at all, it would make most uses of the device somewhat difficult. The Scion can control the chosen device for the remainder of the current scene. A Scion can maintain a link with multiple devices over the course of a scene, but can only actively use one device at a time unless he has an ability such as the Multitasking or Parallel Attention Knack. Authorized Use Only (Forge • • • • • • ) Cost: 15 Legend Dice Pool: Intelligence + Science Mortals can limit the use of a device by means of fingerprints or passwords, but true creators can say that only a woman with red hair can wield a sword, or only a man acting in defense of his family can wear a set of armor. The number of successes required to bless an item with a requirement for use depends on how difficult the requirement is to meet. A simple restriction such as only a man or only a child might need only ten successes, but restricting use to the True King of England after he has reached maturity and proven himself a virtuous, honorable man would require at least fifty. Anyone who does not meet the requirements to use an object so blessed simply fails any roll they might make while holding it. Even Epic Attributes and Legendary Deeds cannot overcome this effect. The only way to undo this Boon is to invoke a Purview Avatar or an Ultimate Attribute. Authorized Use Only can be applied to objects the Scion has crafted himself, no matter their current owner, or to other objects so long as the owner does not have a Legend greater than the Scion’s own. It can never be applied to Birthrights belonging to another Scion, no matter their Legend, without their express permission. Once permission is given and the blessing set, it remains, even if the owner later changes their mind. Activating this Boon requires a Legendary Deed which provides no additional successes on the roll. Using it on a Birthright item, regardless of ownership or permission, requires two Legendary Deeds. Preternatural Performance (Forge • • • • • • • ) Cost: 10 Legend Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft Objects built by a Scion using this Boon are more than perfect examples of mortal craftsmanship; they take on some of the Legendary aspects of their builders and pass that excellence onto their users. Rolls based on a single chosen Attribute that directly relate to the use of such a device gains a number of bonus dice equal to the Epic Intelligence rating of the Scion who created it. This power must be activated during the creation of the object and it requires a Legendary Deed to be used. The Deed does not add any successes to the activation roll. This Boon can be invoked multiple times during the creation of a single item, but each separate activation requires its own Legendary Deed. For example, crafting a sword that applies a bonus to both Dexterity and Strength rolls made while using it would require two activations of the Boon and, thus, two Legendary Deeds. A single item cannot contain more applications of Preternatural Performance than half the Legend of the most powerful Forge-user applying the effects. No Assembly Required (Forge • • • • • • • ) Cost: 10 Legend Dice Pool: Wits + Craft From raw materials to finished product normally takes time, careful procedure and many steps of refinement and assemble. Scions making use of this Boon side-step such requirements and move directly from raw material to fully developed results near-instantly. So long as at least 75% of the raw materials (metal, glass, plastics, wood, etc) required to craft a device are present, the Scion transforms the material into whatever item they wish. This transformation can take many forms, determined by the Scion’s personality and desire. One Scion may manifest this Boon as a swarm of silver nanites devouring the raw materials and producing the desired items out of a puddle of futuristic ooze, another might move at a lightning-pace in a whirlwind of hammering and banging, producing the items himself. Each success on the activation roll produces a single health level for the object. Each health level worth of objects produced takes 1 tick to complete. With enough successes, it is possible to create many items at once, so long as enough raw material is present when the Boon is invoked. If the Scion does not have sufficient successes to create the object desired, he simply can’t produce the item. Objects created with this Boon must be mundane. If a Legendary Deed is used as part of the activation roll, each success allows the creation of two health levels instead of one, allowing the creation of truly massive objects like aircraft carriers or giant robotic lobsters. Legendary Deeds used in this way do not add any successes to the roll. Relic Mirror (Forge • • • • • • • ) Cost: 10 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Wits + Craft Though a Demigod isn’t yet able to imbue the Relics they craft with the ability to channel Purviews, they can craft temporary devices that allow limited access to Purviews for which they already own a Relic. Boons activated through such a device treat their user’s Legend as if it were 1 lower than it actually is. A device can only grant access to Boons with lower levels than the highest-rated Forge Boon the Scion who crafted it possesses. These devices last for one day per success and grant access to a single Purview. Once a device loses its power, it crumbles to dust, having been over-stressed by the imperfect channeling of divine energies. If a Legendary Deed is applied to the activation roll of this Boon, the device created will last until destroyed by outside means. Legendary Deeds used in this way do not add any successes to the roll. Improbable Creation (Forge • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 5 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: None Myths are full of incredible items: swords made of fire or ice, women made from clouds, cages made from water. A Scion who has mastered this Boon can work any material as if it were solid and force it to retain its shape once he is finished. Objects created in this manner retain the qualities of whatever substance they were crafted from. Once activated, this Boon allows the Scion to shape liquids, gasses and energies as if they were solid for one scene. Storytellers should work with the Scion’s player to determine the exact statistics of a sword forged from lightning or a suit of armor made from quicksilver. Making Myths (Forge • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 15 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft Other Boons of Forge can create numerous mundane objects or transform ordinary items into exemplary perfection. This Boon goes beyond that and allows the crafting of objects that contain truly mythic powers. A God using this power can imbue items with any Boon he knows. Five successes are required per level of the Boon to be imbued. For a surcharge of five additional successes, the crafting Scion can choose to split his successes to imbue multiple Boons into a single item, even Boons from different Purviews. Anyone wielding an imbued item can make use of the Boon applied to it simply by making any required rolls and paying whatever cost is associated with that Boon normally. The user must also meet all standard requirements of an imbued Boon to make use of it, such as Legend or Pantheon. Even if a Shen were to use this Boon to imbue a Taiyi Boon, only another Shen would be able to make use of it. If the Scion wishes to make the effects of this Boon permanent, he can spend a Legendary Deed during the activation roll. This Deed does not add the usual successes, it only changes the duration of the Boon. Nigh-Invulnerability (Forge • • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 15 Legend Dice Pool: Dexterity + Craft To make an object truly indestructible, unable to be destroyed through any means at all, is so near to impossible as to be unthinkable. However, to make an object merely almost indestructible, that is well within the reach of a God who has sufficient mastery of Forge. This Boon requires that the God spends at least one action imbuing a fraction of his own divinity into an object and select a substance. The object enchanted will totally ignore all damage from anything but the substance chosen. The number of successes required to activate this Boon is based on the rarity of the chosen substance. A common substance like ice, glass or iron may require only 30 successes on the activation roll, while a rare substance like uranium or sapphire may require 60 or more successes. This power cannot be used on living beings. As with Fortify, if this Boon is applied to armor or clothing, it only protects the item itself. A suit of armor that can only be harmed by silver will not stop the Scion wearing it from being killed by a lightning bolt to the face. Even an iron sword will still inflict damage to the Scion, though its impact may be blunted somewhat. The Storyteller should be consulted for specific results of Nigh-Invulnerable protective gear, but generally it will at best blunt or reduce damage to its wearer, not prevent it totally. Beings of a Legend higher than the God who invoked Nigh-Invulnerability are able to damage a blessed item normally. Inspiration (Forge • • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 10 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft (or Art) In the literal meaning of “Inspiration”, this Boon allows a Scion to breathe life into his creations. Successes can be spent however the Scion chooses, even split among multiple objects. Only one success is required to animate an unliving object. The effects of Inspiration are permanent and once an object has been animated, it can’t have this Boon applied again later to “upgrade” the creature. Animated objects automatically have a Legend of 1 and 1 in every Attribute. Animated objects also have a free dot in each Virtue that their creator has at 3 or higher. Inspired creatures follow the normal rules for trait maximums and limitations. Extra successes can be used to purchase additional traits for an animated object at the following costs: Attributes: Each success spent increases an Attribute by 1 dot. Abilities: Each success spent provides two dots of Abilities. Animated objects may purchase Abilities up to 5 dots. Willpower: Each success spent increases Willpower by 1 dot. Animated objects begin with Willpower 1. Legend: Every five successes spent increases Legend by 1 dot, up to a maximum of half the creating Scion’s Permanent Legend. Epic Attributes: Every two successes spent increase an Epic Attribute by 1 dot. Each one point spent purchases a Knack. Boons: Boons cost (Rating/2) successes, rounded up. Animated objects do not generally require Relics to use their Boons. Virtues: An animated creature may spend one success to buy a Virtue dot. Animated objects are limited the Virtues that their creator espouses. Special Capabilities: Animated objects may have natural capabilities that others don't. Most of the time, these will have to be eyeballed based on their power compared to a Boon, but a few samples are listed: One success buys +2 yards of movement, or +2 damage from natural attacks, or +1B/+1L soak due to natural armor. Living Body: Five successes can be used to give a flesh-and-blood form to an animated objects, making it a fully biological creature rather than simply animated stone, wood or whatever material the original object was formed from. Universal Re-write (Forge • • • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 30 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Science While Innovation (Forge 5) allows a Scion to create devices which defy the laws of physics, true masters of Forge don’t need to cheat the laws of the universe. They just change them to suit themselves. When activated, the God performs a Legendary Deed that provides no bonus beyond allowing the Boon to function and declares that some previous or current invention of his will function normally in the World and become an accepted part of the natural, physical laws. Their room-temperature cold fusion generator can now be replicated by mortal scientists, their memory-destroying ray gun can be mass-produced in an ordinary factory and their flying cars will start showing up on the interstate in short order. Each use of this Boon only inserts a single formerly-impossible invention into the workings of the universe. Ex Nihilo (Forge • • • • • • • • • • ) Cost: 15 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft (or Art) Masters of Forge can simply will things to be, calling items into existence from beyond the fabric of reality. Each success creates a number of health levels worth of finished items or raw materials equal to the God’s Legend. Magical items can be created in this fashion, but not specific ones; it would be possible to create a Relic Sword, but not to create Excalibur. Each dot of Relic created costs not one success, but 10. Magical materials have similar restrictions: it is possible to use Ex Nihilo to create water that causes forgetfulness, but not water from the river Lethe. The Storyteller should assign an extra difficulty to create especially exotic materials. If unique components are available to the God at the time this Boon is used, they can be incorporated into objects created by Ex Nihilo. A God standing on the banks of River Lethe would have no trouble pulling from nothing an object infused by the waters of Lethe. Avatar of Forge (The Maker) Cost: 30 Legend and 1 Willpower Dice Pool: None The Maker is the primal force of creation, strong, steady, and sure. It takes the form of ephemeral lines of energy with its face traced from the blueprints of creation. The Maker can conjure or reshape anything, bringing forth new things, new lands, new continents...possibly even new Worlds. The Maker can supply other Gods with doomsday weapons or fashion chains that will imprison even a Titan long enough for its purposes. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs